


Lucidity

by teppie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Multi, Mutual Pining, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Slow Burn, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, Trauma, major adam/shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teppie/pseuds/teppie
Summary: By binding yourself to a contract, all your troubles will go away. You will find yourself stronger than ever. There will be no need to live in any more fear of your lives. You will carve your own dynasty and help protect humanity from those that would want for it all to turn to dust.There is only one cost if you choose to do that...Will you pay the price and become a magical girl?





	Lucidity

_“Are you satisfied with what you’ve done?”_

Shiro laid on his back, hand outstretched, reaching towards the plastic glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. He got them when he was in his third year of primary school. He was more full of life then. That was when the world seemed to be constantly expanding. New sights to see, new things to learn. Where Earth was just the first stepping stone to an age of exploration. He will grow and continue to grow throughout the years. He will transfer overseas, and hopefully, join the younger generation space program they were developing in the states. But that wasn’t the case.

Dreams don’t come true.

Life was just a cycle of attending school for a short while before doctor visits had to happen. It would be once a couple months turned into once every month. Which turned into every week until it became a long lasting stay. They promised it would be a short while thing, but his body grew weaker and weaker. They believed he only had a year or two tops to live. He grew bitter and angry at life. What did he do to get these cards he was given? It wasn’t fair.

Eventually, his condition seemed to stable though the fact that he could still wind up at death’s door was still on the table. He asked for just one request to the doctors before his time was up. To attend school for his third and final year. He just wanted that experience of not being missing for half the semester. He just wanted to be a kid at least.

He got what he wanted. Shiro was granted the ability to attend school. It took a lot of juggling on his parent’s part to find the right school that would accept him. Thought it worked out. Everything will be okay, right? It had to be.

“You can take everything from me, but please… God, just, please… I wish to live my last year full of adventure. Even if my heart can’t take it, and it gives me a shorter time on this planet… Let it be something that leaves me with no regrets,” he whispered, his hand dropping down to his side.

A star fell off from his ceiling, smacking him right in the face. The boy winced, sitting up from laying down on his bed as the star fell onto his lap. He let out a sigh upon looking at the fallen star.  He could never catch a break. Shiro picked up the star and held it in his hand. His legs swung around as he stood up and stretched his body out. There were pops and cracks with every movement until he finally was situated. He placed the star on his windowsill while he opened up the window to stare at the summer night sky.

The place he treasured the most was up there. Space. How he wished he could explore life’s endless and expanding galaxies. The sound of cicadas rang throughout the small quiet town. Tomorrow would be a new day, a new life. The moving truck will be there in the morning, and the final chapter of his life will begin. He just hoped it would be something that he won’t ever regret.

* * *

“Takashi?”

The black haired boy stared aimlessly out the window. He couldn’t tell that his mother was trying to speak to him. He was lost in his thoughts while they drove out of the small countryside town he grew up in. He would permanently stay in the city where he stayed already most of his life in, Nagoya. He was familiar with the hospital there, but he never saw much of the city outside of it. It was the one condition the doctors had when they were making the deal for him to attend a public school. He didn’t care as long as he-

“Takashi.”

He arose from his thoughts, looking away from the window and towards his mother. “Yes, mother?” Shiro asked her, noticing the clear worried expression on her face. “Sorry, I was just dozing off. No need to worry about me. I’m perfectly fine.”

“A-Ah, yes… It’s just,” she stuttered, feeling a bit flustered to have her son read her mind like that. She was truly worried for him and just wanted the best for him. “I just am really looking forward to you starting back in school. I know it may not be the most suited school for someone with your talents, but I think it would be refreshing to attend such a school.”

“What do you mean?”

His father now came in, glancing back in the rear view mirror towards his son. “It’s just that the school we thought you would be going to decided not to have you. Not like you’re a problem child or anything! It’s just the school you’ll be attending has a special program for the more… The more troubled students.”

Shiro raised a brow at that. “I’m a troubled student?” He questioned the two in disbelief. “I may be physically ill, but that doesn’t mean I’m trouble, Are you serious with going through with this school? Is there no other option?”

“There really isn’t, sweetpea,” she said softly, shifting around in her seat to get a better look at her son. She did her best to offer him a comforting smile. If it was anything she could do, was bring a smile back on his face. His mother was a frail older lady, and she really did mean well when it came to things involving her son. He could never be upset with her. Even if it wasn’t the most ideal situation, he will just have to make do with his hand he was dealt.

"Thank you for trying," he told his parents. "I know this isn't easy for you two to go along with. You both are very important to me, so having you both go through moving to Nagoya for me... It means the world to me."

"You don't have to say that to us, son. We already know that." His father flashed him a smile as well through the mirror. "Just work the ol' Shirogane charm on your peers. You may have a declining body, but you still have my looks! Woo all those troublemakers."

Shiro rolled his eyes at his father. He could see his old man give him a shocked look before the family laughed along with each other. The young boy enjoyed moments like these. It made him feel alive.

"I will be sure to work that charm that I got from you," Shiro told the two as he looked back out the window. The sun beaming down on a brand new day. Nagoya, the city that will be his everything. He just hoped that the class of troublemakers was not going to be the death of him. Maybe they weren't even delinquents and were just misunderstood students.

He could only hope that was the case.

* * *

The next week was a blur as it was just a mesh of unpacking, going on tours of the school, and filling out paperwork and forms. So many forms. He grew tired of it and couldn’t handle it. It was making his head hurt. Though what else could go wrong? He was on what seemed like to be his fifth tour when he could hear a group of students talking in his supposed classroom.

“Mom, Dad,” he spoke up, gaining his parents' attention away from the principal. “I have to run to the bathroom. I’ll be… I’ll be fine, just give me a moment.”

“Yes, of course,” his mother smiled and nodded her head. “Run along, but don’t keep us waiting for too long.”

“I won’t,” he said, looking over to the older man. “Sorry, sir, for interrupting.”

The larger man laughed, shaking his head, “Don’t you worry. Young folks have their needs just like us old people do. Hurry before you wet yourself.”

Shiro smiled uneasily at that as he faked a laugh before turning on his heel and leaving the scene. He turned the corner, heading down the hallway. He could see the faded sign that said classroom 3-E. It seemed to have seen better days, but for a class full of troubled students… He feels like the principal secretly cared significantly less for these kids and him. Though whoever is in the classroom seems to be having a grand old time. His hand grabbed the screen door, sliding it open slowly.

He just wanted one little peek…

“What do you mean you’re just going to let them pick on you like that?” A brown-skinned boy questioned, a flabbergasted look on his face that was shown crystal clear through his ocean blue eyes. He seemed to be in heated conversation with two other people. “I say we let them have it! What are they going to do, expel us?”

 _Blue takes control and does the right thing in difficult times._  

* * *

 A flash happened and suddenly Shiro wasn’t in the classroom anymore. He was watching through someone else’s eyes. He couldn’t quite place it, but it was uncomfortable as he felt her body move without him controlling her.

This was a new place. This was different from what was defined as ‘home’ to this woman. It was unique and special with how cool the sand felt between her bare toes. The sun didn’t beat down too hard; Instead, it was more like melting over the blue horizon to reveal the vast canvas of the sky. Where was this place? Something new, something different. It felt reassuring.

Her eyes scanned the beach to find it almost completely bare except for a lone figure. The figure resembled a child, but what would a child be doing alone here? She made her way forward to see him with his knees to his chest, sobbing and sobbing to no end. His dark skin was littered with bursts of color. Was that natural? No, she knew it wasn’t. He suffered from someone else that forced the mottled darkness onto his already beautiful skin. An unsettling feeling rose in her stomach. How could someone harm a child, an innocent child at that?

She crouched down next to the boy, “Little one, why must you weep? Is it for the wounds you bear?”

His head slowly rose, sea blue eyes widening in a mix of fear and shock. “I… I weep because I am alone here. No one wants me, Ma’am,” he explained in a soft-spoken voice.

“How unfortunate, little one,” she responded, taking a hold of his hand as a way of comfort. “Though, I feel like there isn’t that much truth in that statement.”

The boy tilted his head in confusion, sniffling and rubbing his eyes. He expressed clear doubt of her words. His eyes trailed along the marks in his skin, “It seems like that to me at least…”

She pressed her lips to a bruise on his right arm and watched it disappear into nothingness and bloomed into a new mark. A strange v-shape made its home on his skin like it was always meant to be there. A smile rested on her face as he let out a gasp, yanking his arm away and staring at his arm. A million questions were in his mind now, a million that she wanted to answer for him. However, all she could do was say one last thing for him.

“I want you, little Lance.”

Just like that, the woman and the world around him crumbled.

Shiro was breathless as he was at a new place. A home. It looked worn to wear and clearly seen better days by the stains on the carpet. He watched the little boy, he figured was named Lance sleep peacefully, until-

The boy shot up in his bed. There was no woman, no cold sand, no crashing of the waves reaching his ears, and no… Wait, it was there! The marking she made was still on his forearm, and there was a sense of warmth when he touched it.

A bang was heard following matching screams and shouts. A fight was going on in his home. He clenched his eyes wanting it to all to stop. Will it ever stop? Lance’s fingers still were pressed against the mark, calming him down. He soon heard a smack that was followed by the sound of someone collapsing.

He darted off his bed, grabbing the house phone in the hallway where he could see his mother on the ground in a fetal position. She had been kicked. He bit his lip and ran back into his room. He hurried to dial a set of numbers, hands quivering, pressing the phone to his ear as it rang.

“26811, cuál es su emergencia?”

“Por favor ayuda! ¡Mi padre es borracho y no deja de golpear a mi mamá!”

“Mantener la calma. Policía vendrá pronto.”

He was back at the school. Time seemed to have stopped as he watched the conversation continue where he left off from. The boy, he figured was named was Lance was now staring intently at the younger girl of the two. Waiting for her to say something… Anything…

“I just… I don’t think we could do anything about it unless… “ she trailed off and a mischievous glint flashed in her eyes. “What if we expose them for who they really are?  Capture them on video?”

_Green lends persistence and the strength to cope with adversity._

* * *

 

Like clockwork, another flash happened in Shiro’s line of vision. This time he was in a much shorter woman. She held elegance in her stance as she approached the new scenery.

The woman was faced with an empty room full of a single computer monitor. It was all dark except for the blue screen that highlighted the shadows of a kid’s face. She couldn’t tell what was going on, but the kid seemed upset as they typed away on the keyboard. As she slowly approached closer, she saw that the kid’s eyes were bright red and swollen. Oh, the little one must have been crying…

“Excuse me, small one, but what is going on?” The woman asked, gaining the kid’s attention. There was no fear or worry in the child’s intelligent hazel eyes, but the emptiness very obviously outweighed their brilliance. It was odd. Most of her chosen in the past was full of life and only stumbled a bit before she met them. This child, though, this one looked too tired and worn out for one so young.

The kid sat back on the chair, bringing her knees up to her chest.

“I… I don’t like my life right now,” she admitted, speaking softly in a hoarse voice.

“Why would you not?”

Her little one paused from answering. It seemed this time they were thinking through what they were going to say to this stranger. Choosing words carefully would be wise, even though she felt oddly comforted by the lady’s presence.

“I’m not accepted… They say I’m not sure about myself, but I know who I am.”

“Then, who are you?”

“I’m Katie Holt! I’m not Kyle Holt… It’s Katie… I am a girl, not a boy,” she raised her voice this time, revealing the anger that was welled up inside her. “They just all… Think I’m a… Gross person and a dirty child for wanting to be a girl. I’m not wanting, it’s just me! I am a girl, and… What has… Happened to… ”

“No, don’t force yourself anymore,” The woman shushed the smaller girl, pulling the girl- no, Katie, what a wonderful name!- into her arms. She held her up and rocked her back and forth to sooth away the tears, “You are a beautiful girl, Katie. No matter what they ever say to you, just know that you are better than them. They are just jealous of how beautiful you are at such a young age, my little princess.”

“Y-You think?” She stammered out, her eyes widening, “I don’t think I’ll ever be accepted. Everyone says that-”

“No, there is no need to think of that at such a young age. Listen to me little one, you are perfect and show so much potential in the future. You will shine brighter than most stars in this universe, trust me.” The woman pressed a kiss against the girl’s shoulder. The girl let out a giggle from how it tickled, then let out a gasp with what she saw form on her pale skin.

“This is-!”

“ My mark that will give you all your strength.”

It was like they were experiencing dreams. It seemed like he was going through a  routine as he watched the younger girl slept. ‘It’s time for her to wake up,’ he thought, wanting to test something as he walked over to the sleeping girl. His hand phased through her but caused her to stir.

Katie woke up feeling groggy and exhausted. Her house was completely quiet, and she glanced at the clock. It was still early for everyone. Her eyes went to the scattered “masculine” clothes on her floor, and she immediately winced. She wrapped her arms around her and curled deeper under her covers. She wanted to go back to sleep until a dark mark on her shoulder caught her eye. It wasn’t just a dream! She touched it and felt secure and loved, and immediately started crying. She missed such a peaceful time.

Shiro couldn’t help but smile as he was flashed back into the present. This time the bigger male of the two had darker skin than Lance, but unlike having distinguishable eyes, he had a bright smile. A smile that Shiro would say outshined the sun.

“Or! Or… We tell an adult! That would be even better, so that way… None of us get in trouble except for them! I think we can do it that way,” he said, looking around for an answer.

_Yellow creates enthusiasm for life and can awaken greater confidence._

* * *

Before he could see their response, he was transported to a different world. This time in a man’s body as he watched him look around the place.

He remembered these kinds of structures. It was nostalgic to think back to the last time he was at this kind of place. It was what most called a playground, but it lacked the presence of children and overall joy. Wait, he was mistaken. There was someone there, a faint presence somewhere within the playground. He wanted to find it. As he walked, weathered gravel crunched underneath his bare feet. There seemed to be no one on the swings or any of the play structures that he could see.

Perhaps he was mistaken?

No, it wasn’t like that at all. The tall man stopped in front of the slide and there it was: the presence. He took a couple steps towards the back of the plastic slide, then crouched over to take a look under. He made eye contact with a chubby little boy. He had matching dark skin, much like his own, that looked a bit rough for wear. He had longish black hair that was pulled back in a little ponytail and a little yellow bandana on his head. The man wanted to reach out and pinch his cheeks, he was so adorable and plump!

“Hello!” the man greeted, and the boy let out a scream of terror. In response the man also screamed, watching the boy run out from under the slide then immediately trip over his own feet. He jogged over to the boy who had thankfully sat up, tears in his eyes caused by the pain of his fall. He reached out to touch the boy’s knee, but it was jerked back.

“Stay away, don’t touch me! I want my mom!” The boy shouted, holding out his hand to create distance if the unfamiliar man tried to come any closer. He was trembling in complete fear of what could happen to him by the hand of this stranger.  

The latter frowned, wondering what he could do to help prove himself trustworthy. It had been so long, how did he do this before? Ah, small talk!

“Don’t fret for I won’t touch you. I am only here out of concern: You are alone and without your mother. Why is that?”

The boy opened his mouth to answer but soon shut it. He was hesitant to trust this stranger. He was told never to trust strangers by his mothers, but he may not ever get the courage to see them again at this rate.

“I-I don’t want to go home. I’m too fat and disgusting… I’m a gross pig,” he hiccuped out, setting his hand down, “But I miss my family!”

“You are beautiful and perfect the way you are. I don’t see the slightest flaw with your body, and if I can love how you are… I bet your family loves you tenfold more,” he said, giving a reassuring smile and tugging on the child’s bandanna playfully.

“You think?”

“I know.”

He bent down and gave a light kiss on the scraped knee. The boy was frozen as he watched the injury disappear and the ‘V’ marking takes its place. The man gave a chuckle, ruffling the boy's hair one last time before he disappeared.

“ Stay strong, my koa.”

Shiro watched as the scene melted into a warm, inviting home. He looked at the boy who seemed to awaken from his dream peacefully.

The boy woke up with the smell of breakfast lingering in his nostrils. His mouth was watering, his stomach growled in hunger. He hesitated a bit, after all he was- No, he shook his head as he stepped out of the bed. He looked down at his legs, gasping at the mark on his knee. It wasn’t a dream! He felt a new sense of pride as he glanced up in the mirror hung on his wall. There was nothing to be ashamed of.

“Hunk, hurry up before your mother eats all the food!” A woman’s voice called from somewhere in the house.

“I’m not the woman who makes food so delicious it should be a crime!” Another voice argued back. There was laughter between the two.

“Mom, Makuahine! Don’t be nasty right before we get to eat such lovely cooking!” Hunk called, running out of his room with a smile to rival the first light of day.

Shiro felt something else pull him out the scenery. A rough hand grabbing his shoulder to pull him to turn around. A dark-haired boy with a mullet that gave him a look.

“What are you doing? Just standing out here and watching my friends like that?” He interrogated him. “If you have a problem with them or need something, just go in.”

_Red gives confidence to those who are lacking in willpower._

* * *

 

Another vision, another break from reality. In another male’s body who seemed to be having a burning hatred towards the new change of scenery he was in.  He began to loathe whoever would be here. It’s hot and the blowing sand is getting in his hair and it’s hot and just pure misery. There was nothing in sight except for… a little shit of a boy. He could see the boy just laying in the dust, arms spread out in a starfish position as he basked in the heat from the sun.

He strode over to the boy, his shadow looming over the child’s sprawled out form. There was clear displeasure on his face as he stared into the boy’s blue-grey eyes. Why were they so empty? There was no reaction for him other than a swatting motion of the kid’s hand. The little brat wanted him to leave the boy’s vision! He scoffed, kicking some sand in the boy’s face. That finally got a reaction out of him.

“Hey! Old man, what is your deal?” He shouted, sitting up and shaking his head rapidly to shake out the sand. He even spit out some that got in his mouth, “Can’t I just have some peace and quiet!?”

“Old man? You brat! Here I am trying to be nice to you! So, appreciate me!” He shouted back, pointing his finger in the other’s face. He immediately yanked his appendage back once the boy tried to bite it. The boy stuck out his tongue.

“Bleh! What do you mean trying to be nice! You kicked sand in my face, how is that nice?” He questioned, sending a glare to the lithe man standing above him.

“It just is! It wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t in the middle of nowhere! Why would you even be here? Aren’t your parents going to miss you?” The man asked back to him, ignoring the glare. He saw the boy’s face fall, then the child turned away from him.

“My parents are… They… They are dead. I’m in this dumb orphanage and no one wants me! I hate it there, but here… It’s quiet and nice. No one can bother me.” he mumbled, crossing his arms and closing in on himself.

The man, reluctantly, sank down on the sand next to the boy with his legs crossed.

“I see, but don’t you feel like you are being a bit immature? Maybe someone will adopt you if you stop being so sad and mopey. Would your parents want you to ignore any chance of being loved by a family again?”

“No… They’d want me to be happy,” he said back, looking up at the man. “It’s just, I’m afraid… I’m afraid that no one will ever love me.”

“Well, I’ll be the first one to love you, little fireball,” he cracked a roguish smile, taking his new ward’s hand and kissing the back of it. A dark ‘V’ mark appeared on his pale skin. He smirked with the boy’s wide eyes. In a few moments time, he started to fade away and the boy began to panic.

“Don’t leave me yet! I can’t lose someone so soon!”

“I’ll always be with you even if you can’t see me.”

Shiro felt himself be pulled from the man’s body as he ended up in the orphanage. His heartbroken as he could tell this was going to be bad. What did these kids do to deserve this? He couldn’t tell, but he didn’t like it.

Keith woke up with a start. Tears poured out his eyes and he was panting out of fear. He didn’t know what to do, he just… He could hear a few of his fellow orphans began to stir because of his abrupt awakening, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. His eyes immediately went to his hand and saw the mark on the back of it.

He pressed his hand over his face and felt a warmth spread through him. It was comforting and it urged him forward. He sniffled, “Don’t worry, I’ll find someone who loves me… For you, I’ll be stronger.”

“Are you going to say anything?” Keith now asked Shiro in present time and left the boy at loss for words. What did he say? He could now feel the eyes of the trio bare into his back as they walked over to see what was going on.

“Hey, Keith,” Hunk greeted the other boy. “What’s going on here?”

“Just caught a weird stalker,” he said, opening the door fully to help give the trio a full view of the scene. Shiro stood there, smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his hand.

“L-Listen… I can explain.” He began to speak up, but then he felt his head get dizzy. He couldn’t tell what was going on- What was happening to him. He collapsed to the floor without another word and the group of four were stunned while Shiro drifted away.

_Black implies the need for self-control, discipline, and independence._

* * *

 

Shiro now stood next to the man. For once he wasn’t inside their body. In fact, he was now observing from the side.  He watched as the man clutched his chest. He could still tell what he was feeling, but what was going on?

It felt raw and torn being wherever the man was now. He felt like he was already phasing in and out in this place, more so than he wished. He wasn’t going to leave without seeing whoever was here… In this… What was this place? It wasn’t anything that someone would dream of… It was just nothing. Oblivion.

He walked aimlessly throughout the vast space and didn’t come past any sort of presence. Was he mistaken? Did he make the wrong decision? No, he didn’t. He needed to find this person, he must, he must, he must, he must! He broke off in a run, hoping for a change somewhere as he continued to phase in and out through this place. No luck. He didn’t know how to feel, where was the person? Where could they be? Maybe there wasn’t someone for him to help… He should just go back and face reality.

“What are you doing here?”

_It was the person!_

It was himself...

The man whipped around to find a scrawny boy with black hair, and he looked rather agitated. He was covered in bandages, most likely from fighting. It was odd… He never thought he would get that kind of kid. He knew that he was intruding on borrowed time, but he and this boy could help each other, he could feel it! However, was there nothing that this boy had on his mind? Something he needed?

“I’m here because I thought you needed help,” he said, raising a brow at the little one. “Is there nothing that plagues your thoughts?”

The boy shook his head, “I just want to be stronger for my family. I won’t let anyone talk bad about them because of me,” he explained, opening and closing his fists at his side.

“So, you feel like your fists are your answer to life?”

“Yes, it’s been getting results! There’s nothing more to it!” The boy raised his voice now, slamming his foot down with his hand over his chest. He looked ready to resort to violence again with his frustration.

The man shook his head in shame, “That’s unfortunate. I was ready to offer you something more: something that could help you in the future and those you love. I am willing to help you, but it seems you don’t want it,” he turned around from the boy. “I should just go then.”

“Wait!” The boy ran to the man, grabbing his hand. His impulse took control and he barely had time to properly think through what he was going to be agreeing to. He didn’t question the strange man that appeared out of nowhere. The idea of just being someone better. It made him desire it.

“Please, if it helps my family… I’ll do it! I want to be stronger!”

“Young one, you were so adamant about using your fists. Does the thirst for power make you want to listen to me?”

“No, I just… I think maybe… I am being given a chance and I’m not in the right state right now… Though if you go away… I have a feeling I will regret it, so please!” He begged, tugging the hand he held.

“You listen to your heart, and I admire that,” he turned around, kneeling down in front of the boy and looking him in the eye, “There is nothing wrong with how you are, but there’s always room for improvement.” He pressed his lips against the boy’s chest.

The boy looked down his shirt once the man pulled away and saw the ‘V’ mark forming on his chest. He looked confused as it seemed now apart of him and looked up at the fading man. He opened his mouth to speak but immediately closed it.

“Remember, even though I won’t always be with you, patience yields focus.”

“You left me though,” the older Shiro now spoke up, the younger version of him seemed to disappear. The man turned around to look at him and had a pained smile upon his face.

“Shiro, we both know, that’s a lie,” he said, taking a couple steps closer to the boy. Shiro shook his head and took a couple steps back.

“You were supposed to have my back! When my condition worsened, you weren’t in my dreams anymore,” his hand went over to his chest. “The mark disappeared. It’s gone… Just like you…”

“Did you ever think it was because you stopped believing?”

Shiro shot up from his dreams panting, feeling sweat drip down his forehead. He looked around the room and saw that the man was gone. It was the couple faces he met before he passed out. The group of friends, but they seemed worried.

“W-What happened?”

“You seemed to have gone into some sort of shock that induced stress on your body,” an unfamiliar voice spoke up. A boy with skin that was the color sunlight reflecting off a maple tree in autumn. His features as soft yet harsh as the bitter wind that came with the season. His hair was a bit messy, but a light auburn that looked soft to touch. He had freckles. God. Did he have freckles that littered his face like the stars in the sky he adores so much. The finishing deal of it all his glasses. It was just a bow on the present he would open up on Christmas morning. This boy was…

“Kind of like what’s happening right now,” the girl muttered, earning a stifled laugh from the other boys.

Shiro snapped out of it and shot them all looks. He couldn’t believe them. He just met them, but he would think they would have his back. He turned back at the boy that stole his breath away. “I-I’m sorry, but who are you?”

“I’m Adam and  I’m apart of the Health Committee here at school. I was trained for these situations to happen more or less, but I’m glad to see you’re not completely out of it,” he chuckled, smiling a smile that seemed like god himself blessed.

Fuck.

Was Shiro screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of my first attempt at Lucidity. 
> 
> It holds the same elements, but I desired to flesh it out more and felt inspired after seeing Adam. 
> 
> Hopefully, you all enjoy and please feel free to leave feedback! It's appreciated c:


End file.
